Where Are We?
by hotbabeswithtalent
Summary: Merry, Pippin, and Rosy get sent to Earth and two randomn girls find them… Please R&R! Rosy and Sam! We updated!
1. Wedding Feast

**Where are we? **

**Okay so this is our first fic as hotbabeswithtalent! So don't be too hard on us. (Bluferret thought that that sounded perverted! Whatever! LOL!) **

**Summary: Merry, Pippin, and Rosy get sent to Earth and two girls find them... Please R&R! Will be a R&S (Rosy and Sam)!**

**Disclaimer: We don't own any of the characters! Seriously we're not that talented! **

After the war of the ring and Aragorn's coronation, the brave hobbits returned to the shire. Nothing had changed since they left, one year beforehand; everything was peaceful and calm. There was no fighting and the only shouting to be heard was the friendly 'hello' to one's neighbors. There were lots of parties and merrymaking. Life at the Shire was simple. The best thing however, in Sam's opinion was Rosy. She had ribbons in her hair, just as Sam had remembered.

The two hobbits fell in love and they were betrothed. To be wed in the spring. It was the perfect wedding, with the alter beneath an arch of flowers. Rosy had flowers in her hair and everyone was in their best.

After the ceremony there was to be a feast, with dancing, ale, and of course, Gandalf's fireworks. This, my friend, is where our story truly begins...

This was the best day of Sam's life, he had gotten Rosy, Rosy with ribbons in her hair. (However today she did not have ribbons in her hair, but instead a crown of flowers.) He was so happy he could sing.

Rosy's POV

Rosy was the happiest she had been in almost a year, since Sam left. She didn't know where he went and he didn't like to talk about it. In time she thought with her love and trust he would share his tale. All she knew, was at the moment she could never imagine being sad or angry, just as long as Sam was there...

Suddenly, she wondered where he was and scanned the area. Tables were spread about the field, groups of hobbits were clumped about, laughing and dancing. She looked past the old hobbit babbling about his nonexistent son, the young lady laughing at a joke only she could understand and...There! She spotted him at the refreshment table gathering two glasses of ale. As he turned around she smiled and waved. He weaved his way through dancers and past a slightly drunk Merry and Pippin. Finally he reached her lonely table and sat down at her side.

Sam's POV

He sat down next to her and handed her one of the cups.

"Thank you." She said.

"Sure." They sat there in silence for a while, well as silent as it can be at a hobbit party. He turned to face her. He was going to say it. He was going to say what he had been meaning to say what he had been meaning to say since before they left the Shire.

"Rosy?"

"Yes?"

"I just wanted to say ...well...um...I wanted you to know..."

Frodo, Merry, and Pippin came to the table cutting him off. They always picked the wrong moments to intrude.

"What are you two lovebirds doing here all alone?"

"Being alone!" Sam retorted.

"Grumpy!" Merry huffed.

Rosy's POV

Rosy laughed at this, but she was a little annoyed (AKA Extremely pissed off) for them to barge in on their conversation. She was curious as to what Sam was going to say. No matter, she wasn't going to worry about it now...

She realized they were asking her something.

"Rosy?" Sam asked, worried. "You seem a little tired are you all right?"

"Of course!" She said putting on a smile. "I was just thinking. What were you saying?"

Sam squeezed her hand, still unsure. He wasn't going to press her.

"Well we best get going!" Chorused Merry and Pippin.

"Where are they going?" Rosy asked, once they left. She had a feeling that she missed something.

"Oh...they said something about getting more food." Frodo answered.

"You know 'em always eatin'" Sam added.

"Um...Sure." She said slowly, thinking. They are also always up to something...

She quickly looked around through the crowds and past tables. She spotted them sneaking into Gandalf's tent.

"I'll be right back." She announced to Frodo and Sam.

She hurried off after Merry and Pippin, before Sam could object.

Rosy crept up to the tent, twisting her wedding band around and around her finger as she went...Cautiously she peered inside; Merry and Pippin were messing with some sort of powder. She started to say,

"What are you..." But was cut off by a loud....

BANG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bluferret: Tappity tap tap Tappity tap tap...

PeaceBabe: Would you shut-up!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bluferret: I'm only doing this cause u were singing the story!

PeaceBabe: I thought it added something to the story besides I was only doing that cause you wrote a perverted sentence!

Bluferret: You're the one who wrote, "He hardened"!!!!!

PeaceBabe: I did not you just can't read! I put "He handed" as in a cup... eeeeeeeeeeeeeewww you perv I can't believe that you got that out of cup! Sheesa!

Bluferret: Yeah, sure, Whateva...

PeaceBabe: Well anyways you peeps have to review! I mean have to!

Bluferret: Like their going 2 review if u force them 2!

PeaceBabe: I'm not going to force them to review that would not be peaceful! Anyways PLEASE review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bluferret: Oui, Oui, Please do!!!

Until next time! Peace Out!

P.s. Sorry this chapy is so short, we haven't had very much time to work on it together but there will be more soon we promise!

P.p.s Save the environment!


	2. Ingrid and Bryanna

**Disclaimer: We do not own anything related in any way to Lord of The Rings**

* * *

A girl aimlessly dropped her lunch tray beside another...

" You're coming over after school right?", she asked the owner of the tray, while flicking her shoulder length hair behind her.

" Yeah, sure.", the other said happily munching on her carrots and peas. Suddenly..

"AACK! ERLACK! COUGH! SPUTTER!"

She was eating so hurriedly she swallowed a piece of her long hair! The other laughed so loud that the whole lunch room had their eyes in them.

" Shows over people! No need to stare!", The hair swallower said grumpily, while glaring at her friend.

" What? It was funny!", She said in defense." Hi my name is Bryanna and I eat hair!"

" Shut-up, Ingrid!", said the hair chewer, Bryanna." Ugh! Now I have hair in my braces!"

Ingrid's' Blue eyes danced with laughter...this was classic.

RING

"Oh, yeah!", Ingrid said sarcastically, " Off to the torture called eighth grade math!"

Later: 8th grade Math, 5h hour

Bryanna taps Ingrid's desk and passes her a folded piece of paper. Ingrid discreetly opens it...

_" What's up?" - Bryanna C._

" _Decimals, fractions. equations, big nosed teachers, boredom..." - Ingrid K._

_" Is it possible to die of boredom?"- Bryanna_

_" I swear I read that in a book once!"- I.K._

_"What'd he just say?"- B.C._

_" I don't know, something about how many cows have jumped over the moon?"- I.K._

_" Yea there's the bell"- B.C._

6th period Social Studies

_" What was our homework in math?"- I.K._

_" Who knows? Who cares? Jk! Ask Melissa."- B.C._

_"Just did she didn't know either. Thank God tomorrow is Saturday!"- I.K_

_" Hurray!" -B.C._

_" What do ya' want to do tonight?" -I.K._

_" Movie night! Popcorn and, and...um...yeah!"- Bryanna_

**_Movies we could watch:_**

_**1. Titanic- I.k.**_

_**2. Moulin Rouge- B.C.**_

_**3. Lord Of The Rings- I.K.**_

_**4. Harry Potter- B.C.**_

_**5. Big Fish- I.K.**_

_**6. Gothika- B.C.**_

_**7. Finding Neverland- I.K.**_

_**8. Perfect Storm- B.C.**_

_**9. Pirates Of The Carribean- I.K.**_

_**10. Chicago-B.C.**_

_" Well whatever there's the bell"- I.K._

The two friends gathered up there stuff and headed out the door.

"What movie?", Bryanna asked.

" I vote on either Moulin Rouge or Finding Neverland. How about you?"

" Sounds good. We could always watch two movies."

" Yeah"

They reached the bike "racks" and undid their bikes.

" Which one should we watch first, Finding Neverland or Moulin Rouge?", asked Bryanna.

" Finding Neverland. It's longer."

They got on their bikes and started on their way to Ingrid's house...

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Crap! There goes my brakes. Bryanna wait!"

"Waiting, but not for long, so hurry up! Bwa-ha-ha!"

"Ha ha you're so hilarious...not!"

"Sigh..."

" Stupid fricken bike! I told my dad I needed a new one! Looks like we're stuck walking"

" What do ya' mean we!"

"Ha ha very funny, again. Just remember I'm the one with the house key not you! So you'll have to wait anyways!"

" Okay, you have a point there."

* * *

Mean while...

"Once upon a time there were three shadows stumbling through the dark and dreary forest. Thier eyes flicked this way and that as they searched for a clue as to where they were. They pushed through bushes and circled trees endlessly, until in the distance there was a dark and terr-"

"Pippin!" Rosy and Merry shouted angrily.

" Well it looks dark and terrible to me..."

All three were gazing in awe at a large...er...building, standing in the middle of the forest. For being early afternoon it looked quite dark inside.

" Maybe we should look over there!" Merry said happily, while waving his hand wildly, attempting to draw Rosy and Pippin away from the building.

"But what if someone in there can help us?" Rosy asked pleadingly.

"What if they can't and they're humongous gremlins who are going to cook us for dinner?" Pippin countered.

"Or what if we forget about it and walk the other way?" Merry offered.

Rosy rolled her eyes, while grabbing a sleeve of each hobbit, dragging them towards the structure.

"But-"

"Can't we ju-"

"We are going to ask for help whether you like it or not!" Rosy snapped angrily.

Oh, how she longed to be home, instead of here with two idiotic hobbits, you could never guess.

* * *

PeaceBabe: OMG I like so totally forgot about this story! Hahaha and we had this chapter all written out too:-P

bluferret: It took us long enough to find it too, so ya'll better be happy!

PeaceBabe: No one really reads this anyway! lol! Maybe ppl will now! That would be multo ganzo.

bluferret:Well I read it and it's important to me that I am reminded every time I see this chapter how much effort we put into making it! lol...

PeaceBabe: Right...

bluferret: shut up

PeaceBabe: sticks out tongue

bluferret: anyways...

PeaceBabe: REVIEW! PLEASE:-D! oh and check out our other 'story'

bluferret: Yeah you'll see...It's in the garden after all

PeaceBabe: I can never forget that movie, I have been scarred for life! ;-)

bluferret: Oh please, twenty years from now you won't even remember that it ever existed

PeaceBabe: I hope not. Anywho, ciao ciao

bluferret: Rate or die, byebye!

PeaceBabe: ahh the violence! okay for the last time! CIAO!


End file.
